Missing Memories
by EvilAngeal
Summary: Naruto loses his memories a day before his return to Konoha. The ninja's try to reintroduce themselves to Naruto including a female Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Memories**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto**

**Genre: **General/Romance/Drama and maybe humour depends how bad my lines are.

**Summary**

The day before Naruto returns from his two year training he wakes up not know who he is, who ero-sennin is, His old team, His dreams, or his precious people. How does everyone react and try to re-introduce themselves to the new Naruto, including the demon fox within…the female fox.

Short story, Naruto is of course OOC, I figure his bold personality is a result of him being shunned as a child.

Couples are NaruSaku, NaruHina, NaruKyuu, NaruIno and NaruAyam (I'm not telling you who he ends up with though, no no no )

**Chapter 1 – Umm, your name again?**

"_Well this is great! A day, a single day before we are home and he is no longer my responsibility and he goes and loses his memory!" _ The Toad sage thought to himself suppressing the rising panic that rose with every step that took him closer to the beating Tsunade would give him. After all, he had done plenty of irresponsible things on the training, but a day before! He sennin couldn't believe his misfortune; he didn't even have time to think of a decent excuse. After all waking up to a boy cowering by a tree with no memories of his past is not foreseeable. He shot a glance at the boy, who was carrying his pack and wearing a white tank top and a blue jacket, with jeans. He hadn't decided where to put his forehead protector yet so it was in his bag along with his usually clothes. After discovering several pairs of orange clothing, he had refused to wear them, and simply would not believe for an instant they were his. Since he left his hair remained the same length, it still defied gravity by being spiked off in different directions. His face was full of interest, as his supposed home was on the over side of the hill, his emotions were a mix of excitement and caution. The sennin sighed, "_Well maybe Tsunade can fix him back up. Still I'm not sure whether to be happy or not he remembers all his techniques and skills. After all, a lot of power for a nobody._"

As Konoha came into view they took a break looking down on it, it was still a few miles away, and the view would be a good time to ask Naruto if he remembers it at all. The sennin watch Naruto as his blue eyes looking down almost lovingly onto the town with a faint smile. The sennin felt he didn't need to ask if he remember the town.

"I have no memory of this place" Naruto said suddenly. The pervert was shocked to say the least

"What?! But the way you were looking at it!" The sage burst out.

"I don't know, I feel like I know this place, but I don't recognise anything" He said, not removing his eyes from the view, as though in deep thought.

"Don't you remember anything at all??" The sage asked, in a pleading tone. There was a pause before Naruto finally looked away from the town to the sage.

"No, I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sensei" he said a sad expression on his face. He couldn't help but feel like he was letting his sensei down, even though he knew he couldn't help it.

"But what about your expression when you were looking down on it just now?!" The sage continued. Naruto looked back down on Konoha for a few moments before answering, his face full of focus and deep in thought.

"I don't know, when I see this place inside I feel warm and peaceful, but I don't recognise anything I see" He said slowly. The sennin raised his hand to his head "_Oh Naruto Tsunade is just going to kill me_"

---------

The Kyuubi had been Watching the past few hours closely. The truth was it was her fault that Naruto has lost his memories, she had been slowly pouring her chakra into the boys system for a long time, as it began to spread into the brain an unforeseeable event occurred. His body resisted it but in the process of fighting back something was lost in the boys' brain, part of his memories. Although she hadn't realised this herself until she saw Naruto reaction when he woke up, she then understood her mistake. She wondered how he would react when he found out for a second time that he had a demon sealed inside him. Maybe she should tone it down a bit, maybe take on a human appearance and maybe understate some of her past. "_**Should make it a little easier on the kit**_" she thought to herself. Thought she would never admit it, over the years she herself had also become quite fond of the pure spirited blonde. Although she always told him and herself that he was weak even for a human, the truth was she now saw his as strong and incredible for a human. She decided she would choose an appropriate time to reveal herself again to him, probably wait until he was alone, so that his speaking aloud wouldn't make him look like an idiot again.

--------

Once they were within city walls, Jiraiya told Naruto to export and wrote down the address of his apartment, and left to get his punishment over and done with. Naruto stood there unsure of where to begin as he watched Jiraiya walk away face full of worry. He looked down at the key in his hands "_Well I guess I should find home first_" he supposed to himself. He began looking for the right street stopping now and then to look at some of the stools, fortunately for him, no one recognised him anymore so the angry stares and usual attitude he normally received were not present. He thought the town was interesting and a fun place to be. After an hour of wondering he suddenly heard someone shout his name and whirled around to be facing a pink haired girl with bight green eyes. She was looking right at him smile on her face clearly thrilled to see him. "_Okay so I'm guessing I know this girl then, or at least I should_"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled to the blonde. When he first turned around and his expression read "who are you?" she wasn't sure it was him and was about to walk off totally embarrassed when she met his gaze. Those clear blue eyes, it was defiantly him! She ran up to her team mate

"Wow Naruto you've really grown, I wasn't sure it was you without the orange but your eyes gave you away to me! So how are you? How did your training go? We have so much to talk about" she finally finished beaming at him. His thought however were stuck "_No way, then those oranges clothes really are mine?! Um, she's expecting me to say something. Um should I just tell her the truth?? Or should I play along???_" After a few moments Sakura had grow impatient

"Um, hello?! Naruto?! You going to talk to me?!" She said attempting to keep her quickly evaporating cool.

"Ugh, ye-yeah, its just well, you see.." He wasn't sure how to best word it without further angering his 'friend'

"Naruto? What is it? You sound like Hinata" She said giving him a look now

"I um well, um what's your name again?" The idiot child had asked first, obviously a terrible choice. He became quickly reacquainted with Sakura's flying fist as it knocked him clean out. Sakura's blood was boiling, he forgot her!? How could he?! After all they'd been through!

"Naruto how could you forgot your own team mate!! Why I should…." She broke off, realised her punch had rendered him unconscious. Sighing she realised she'd have to take him to the hospital or to his home. After a few moments she decided her punch hadn't done THAT much damage so she'd leave him at his apartment. But she wanted a damn good apology when he woke up again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay cutting it shorter for now, just give me an idea on….the idea….well if you thing the plot has potential etc. I don't plan for this to be overly long by the way I'm thing someone between 7 and 12 thousand words, for those interested in that.

R&R&C (read, review and criticise) I like people pointing out my mistakes so long as you offer the solution as well :p


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, letting them get used to the dim light in the room. He sat up and he eyes continued across the very dusty room. His eyes were mainly focusing on the photo's, _"Dam……I really do wear orange a lot_" he recognised the pink haired girl as the one that knocked him out immediately, the other in this particular photo was a boy, looked the say age as Naruto at the time, with dark hair and onyx eyes. Something kept Naruto looking t this boy for a few minutes, something about him he couldn't put his finger on, but what, he couldn't figure out "_Maybe I just need to see him or something_" he thought casually. He rummaged through the draws, picking out more photo's as he went though he found a picture of the rookie 9 and looked at it carefully "_So these must be the friends I graduated with, well assuming what sensei said was true then these must be them_" he paused think back to how the pink haired girl looked then how she does in the photo "_Damn it…they're all going to look different too…ok lets see what do I need to look out for…er puppy… er…overweight…hair held up…lots of blonde hair…umm big coat? Damn this is useless I don't know what they'll have changed about themselves_" deciding it was better off letting them find him then maybe he could find a subtle way of getting them to tell him everything about themselves, little knowing the events unfolding at the hokage's office….

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!?" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya as he had attempted to subtly add it in at the end. At this point the only damage in the room was Tsunade's table, with was broken into 3 pieces as a result of her two fists pounding down on it in rage when Jiraiya had told her what happened. She was breathing heavily the rage still growing, everything in Jiraiya screamed at him to run for dear life, he hadn't finished the Icha Icha series, he couldn't die yet! At that point Kakashi opened the door, eye glue to his book he glances up, swung on his heel and headed straight back out "_Ah, no way I'm having a good day_" he thought as he left the room immediately "_I'll just come back later when she's calmed down a bit_".

"KAKASHI! YOU GET BACK HERE" Tsunade shouted after him. "_Aww crap_" he thought, sighing he close his precious book and put in his pouch for its protection. He re-entered the room and stood up straight hoping to get his orders and get out of there before it got too messy.

"Right then! Our genius here has gone and lost all of Naruto's memories" Normally Jiraiya would have protested that it wasn't his fault, but after all he was a pervert, not an idiot, angering her further at a time like this would be a fatal mistake "So we need to check what he knows and decide if he's even fit to continue the path of a ninja, assuming he even wants to" After hearing her own words it was only really then Tsunade realised what Naruto would be like now, he was loud to be heard when he was small because he was ignored, same reason why he wore orange. He wanted to be Hokage so people would respect him, would he want that now, after all, the villagers probably wouldn't even recognise him, especially if he wasn't wearing orange. The Naruto that was back, wasn't her little otouto.

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" He asked uncertainly. She pulled herself back to reality, she nodded and waved her hand signalling his leave, which he did with pleasure. She turned back to Jiraiya allowing rage to consume her body once again, he swallowed trying to push that pesky knot in his throat down.

Naruto was walking in the town, trying to get to the training fields. He had finished going through his own belongings, and thought maybe if he went back to a familiar place maybe some memories would come back to him. He however was horribly lost in the town, he had been for 30 minutes. He still took the time to investigate everything he could, making mental notes of where everything he past was, the shops names what they sold, who ran them, so if he ever found himself lost again or needing to buy something, he would know where they were or where he was. Still he was horribly lost, and had the feeling he was being followed, but could never find his follower. After a further 15 minutes he finally asked for directions, finding out he'd been past the right route more than twice. Grumbling at himself he set down the path and found himself on training field. He still felt like he was being followed, he was the only one on the path, still there were a few bushes and a ninja could easily hide in them. He didn't pay much attention; he carried on until he saw 3 wooden stumps. Pulling out a photo his recognised these in the background. A twig snapped. Naruto whirled around to come face to face with a masked man with silver hair. Naruto yelled and leap back.

"Heya, Naruto" Kakashi said, slightly amused at Naruto's reaction. Naruto relaxed this man wasn't an enemy "_Come to think of it_" Naruto looked at the picture in his hands, "_This must be Kakashi-sensei_" he thought

"You know who I am?" Kakashi asked, slowly reaching for his ninja equipment pouch. Naruto nodded slowly, watching his reaching back, Naruto readied himself for anything….Kakashi pulled out his favourite novel. Naruto breathed a sigh "_Wait….WHAT IS HE READING????_"

"Oh good" Kakashi said, his eye peering down into his book, clearly unbothered he was reading it in the presence of a minor, Naruto was so confused.

Hinata was on her way home after she has reported to the Hokage for her teams' mission. They had been out for a few days tracking a thief. She noticed the Hokage seemed angry again, still wondering why she continued her way home. She stopped walking, she had noticed familiar blonde hair, she looked closer, her hearts pace quickening. At first, she thought it had been her imagination, because the boy she was looking at wasn't wearing orange. But when he glanced in her direction she knew, he was back! His eyes caught sight of her; he stayed where he was for a minute, as he looked at her. Hinata could already feel herself blushing and nervousness taking over. He started heading towards her uncertainly.


End file.
